Dr. Jekyll and the Tail of Mr. Hyde
by Alezkia Lyaine Leonei
Summary: More proof that cats and dogs don't mix, especially when one is a dangerous mutant and the other is a big scaredy-cat (respectively).
1. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 1

Dr. Jekyll and the Tail of Mr. Hyde  
  
1 INT. LABORATORY - NIGHT  
  
As the rain pours outside the dark, creepy basement, a mysterious figure, a DOCTOR, to be exact, is hard at work on an amazing new discovery... that he's quickly getting impatient with.  
  
DOCTOR  
(Turns to glance out the window.)  
Look at that storm... It's raining cats and dogs out there, huh?  
(Looks down.)   
  
A small yellow CAT sits, staring up at him from the floor, its long tail tapping in admiration.  
  
DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
If you'll pardon the pun, my feline friend.  
(Sighs deeply.)  
Well, back to work.  
(Turns back to the table.)  
  
The CAT, wanting more attention from its usually busy owner, begins to rub against the DOCTOR's leg, mewing.  
  
DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
Please...  
(Picks up the CAT and sets it aside.)  
I have to finish this. Tonight.  
  
Upset, the CAT glares at him, then pounces onto the table, setting off a chain reaction of events that results in a syringe flipping into the air and landing point down on the CAT's tail. The CAT lets out a yowl and jumps off the table, the syringe falling off as the pet makes its escape through the "doggy door."  
  
DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
Mr. Hyde!   
(Throws open the door and looks out into the raging storm.)  
Mr. Hyde, come back!  
  
As the CAT runs through the rain, the DOCTOR frowns, staring at the syringe in his hand, then nods as he decides on his next plan of action. Turning back to his laboratory, he swiftly slams the door behind him, allowing only his shadow to be seen from outside. As the DOCTOR returns to his work, a new fervor instilled in his soul, the names "Dr. Jekyll, M.D., and Mr. Hyde" can be seen printed plainly on the door frame.  



	2. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 2

2 INT. LIVING ROOM - NEXT DAY  
  
In the Middle of Nowhere, COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG and his owner MURIEL are in the living room, watching TV.  
  
TV WEATHERMAN  
In local weather, citizens of the Middle of Nowhere can expect one bad rainstorm...  
(Pauses.)  
Any minute now.  
(Pauses again.)  
You've been warned.  
(TV shorts out.)  
  
MURIEL  
(Worried.)  
Oh, my. Do you hear that, Courage? Sounds bad.  
  
COURAGE, lying in MURIEL's lap, doesn't reply.  
  
MURIEL (CONT'D)  
I better go tell Eustace.  
(Gets up, knocking COURAGE to the floor.)  
  
COURAGE  
(Rubbing his head.)  
Ow! I wonder what she did that for...  
  
MURIEL  
(Calling out the screen door.)  
Eustace! Eustace, dear!  
  
EUSTACE  
(Working on his truck.)  
What do you want?  
  
MURIEL  
Eustace, the television says there's a bad storm coming! You better come inside now!  
  
EUSTACE  
Storm? There's no storm coming! I've lived here all my life and I've always been able to tell when a storm's coming, and let me tell you, there is no storm coming!  
  
Lightning flashes as the rain violently pours down on him.  
  



	3. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 3

3 INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER  
  
EUSTACE is inside, covered with a blanket and sneezing.  
  
MURIEL  
(With thermometer in hand.)  
I tried to tell you, Eustace, but you just wouldn't listen.  
(Shoves the thermometer into his mouth.)  
  
EUSTACE mumbles incoherently.  
  
COURAGE  
Uh-huh.  
(Nods in agreement with MURIEL, then looks at the audience.)  
Those storms are dangerous.  
  
A sudden flash of lightning frightens COURAGE, who hides behind MURIEL.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh...  
(Looks back at the audience, laughing sheepishly.)  
Hee, hee.  
(Looks back toward the door.)  
Huh?  
  
A low, evil growl sounds from outside, scaring all three of the characters.  
  
MURIEL  
What in heaven's name?  
(Heads for the door to investigate.)  
  
COURAGE  
(Whimpering.)  
No, Muriel!  
(Covers his eyes.)  
  
MURIEL  
(Cracks the door open and looks out, gasping.)  
Oh, my.  
  
COURAGE  
(Still covering his eyes.)  
Ooh...  
  
MURIEL  
Courage! Eustace! Look!  
  
COURAGE  
(Opening his eyes.)  
What is it?  
(Stares openmouthed at MURIEL.)  
  
MURIEL  
(Holding the small, yellow CAT in her arms.)  
Isn't it the most adorable thing you've ever seen?  
  
EUSTACE  
(Sneezing.)  
Yeah. Adorable.  
(Sneezes again.)  
Now, get rid of it.  
  
COURAGE  
(Goes over to the door and looks out, wondering what made that evil sound.)  
I _know_ I heard something out here...  
(Glares back inside.)   
  
MURIEL is still fussing over the CAT.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
And I'm pretty sure that that cat had something to do with it.  
(Looks back outside.)   
  
Several large footprints are scattered throughout the mud and continue toward the porch.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
(Screams.)  
Muriel! Look!  
  
MURIEL  
What is it, Courage?  
(Looks outside at the prints and gasps.)  
Well, we certainly have to do something about this.  
  
COURAGE  
(Smirking at the CAT.)  
Bye, bye, kitty-cat.  
  
MURIEL  
(Slams the door, almost hitting COURAGE in the process.)  
Come inside, Courage.  
  
COURAGE  
What?  
(Looks outside, then back at the CAT.)  
What are you doing?  
(Goes after MURIEL.)  
There's a big monster out there and you're stealing its dinner!  
(Stops and pleads with her.)  
Put it back; put it back, quick!  
  
EUSTACE  
(Studying the CAT.)  
Don't tell me you're keeping that little beast. The stupid dog is bad enough.  
  
COURAGE  
Yeah, the stupid dog is...  
(Glares at EUSTACE.)  
Hey! I'm not stupid!  
(Turns to MURIEL.)  
Alright, I'll strike you a deal. Let's put _him_ out there first, and maybe the thing will go away.  
  
MURIEL  
(Making a small bed for the CAT.)  
We can't just leave this poor, little cat outside in the cold, especially when there's some big, evil thing out there waiting for it.  
  
COURAGE  
(Trotting after MURIEL.)  
Yeah, we can. Here...  
(Reaches for the CAT.)  
Let me show you.  
  
MURIEL  
(Setting the CAT in the little bed.)  
There.  
(Smiles.)  
Isn't it just adorable?  
(Heads toward EUSTACE.)  
I could just eat it right up.  
  
COURAGE  
(Peering into the box.)  
If that thing outside doesn't eat it first...  
(Looks up.)  
...or _us_.  
(Watches as the CAT falls fast asleep, purring loudly.)  



	4. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 4

4 INT. LIVING ROOM - LATER THAT DAY  
  
COURAGE is standing near the top of the staircase, practicing his yo-yo skills when he hears a peculiar and familiar sound from below.  
  
COURAGE  
Huh?  
(Looks down.)  
It can't be...  
(Surveys the area below.)  
  
EUSTACE is fast asleep in his chair, and MURIEL is busy in the kitchen, cooking soup for EUSTACE.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Now, where's that darn cat?  
  
The CAT can be seen slowly sneaking up on EUSTACE, preparing to pounce, its tail puffed and that strange sound emitting from its throat.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
It couldn't be...  
(Looks at the audience.)  
Could it?  
  
COURAGE turns back to the CAT and leans over more to get a better look, but loses his grip on the railing and crashes to the floor.  
  
CAT  
Huh?  
(Turns to see COURAGE lying on the floor, grinning.)  
  
COURAGE  
Hee.  
(Gets a better look at the CAT and gasps in horror.)  
Huh?  
  
The CAT's eyes are an evil shade of red.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
AAHHH!  
  
COURAGE runs to the kitchen, hopping back and forth as he shows MURIEL the face the CAT had and makes the sound he heard the CAT make, all in pantomime.  
  
MURIEL  
(Realizing.)  
Oh, dear! You saw the monster? And it's after Eustace?  
  
COURAGE  
(Nodding.)  
Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Hurry!  
(Heads for the living room, MURIEL on his heels.)  
  
MURIEL  
Courage, is this your idea of a joke?  
  
The CAT is lying on its back, playing with EUSTACE's shoelaces, its tail back to normal.  
  
MURIEL (CONT'D)  
(Glares at COURAGE, arms crossed.)  
Because if it is, I'm afraid it's one of your worst.  
  
COURAGE  
(Shocked.)  
But... but... I know what I saw!  
  
COURAGE begins to act out the CAT's evil transformation again, but MURIEL won't listen.  
  
MURIEL  
Courage, it was probably just a trick of the light.  
(Heads for the window.)  
You saw the shadows from the storm and thought you saw something that wasn't there. Just your  
imagination... Heaven knows it's been working overtime lately.  
  
COURAGE  
(Watching the CAT.)  
No. If that cat's innocent, then my name is Shirley.  
(Heads off-screen after MURIEL, then peeks back to look at the audience.)  
And it's not.   
(Before he can reach MURIEL, the CAT catches his attention.)  
  
MURIEL  
I'll just shut these curtains now...  
  
As MURIEL approaches the window, lightning flashes and deep thunder rumbles, scaring the CAT. COURAGE watches in horror as its tail puffs once again and its eyes revert to the same  
evil red shade as before. Before he can react, the CAT hungrily bites into EUSTACE's foot.  
  
EUSTACE  
(Waking up.)  
AAHHH!  
  
EUSTACE looks down at COURAGE, who realizes that the CAT has swiftly jumped back into its cat bed, attempting to and succeeding in looking perfectly innocent and angelic.  
  
COURAGE  
You think that I...?  
(Makes a face.)  
No, thank you! I've had enough of tasting your feet! Remember the foot fungus incident?  
(Backs away slightly.)  
  
EUSTACE  
(Glaring.)  
Stupid dog!  
(Kicks COURAGE away, who rolls over to MURIEL and stops at her feet.)  
  
COURAGE  
This is _so_ not my day.  
(Looks up at MURIEL, who's holding the CAT in her arms.)  
This is all _your_ fault, Cat.  
  
MURIEL  
Now, Eustace, the cat was just playing with you. I sure it didn't _mean_ to hurt you.  
  
EUSTACE  
(Looking at the CAT, then at COURAGE, and frowns.)  
Stupid dog, you made the cat go bad.  
  
COURAGE  
(Sighs.)  
Oh, boy.  
(Looks up at MURIEL.)  
Is it too late to put him out to pasture?  



	5. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 5

5 INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
All four characters are sitting in the living room, asleep in front of the television and missing a televised Broadway production of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."  
  
COURAGE  
(Pretending to still be asleep.)   
  
The CAT, who has stolen COURAGE's spot on MURIEL's lap, suddenly gets up and heads upstairs.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
I knew that cat was up to something.  
(Goes after it, sneaking silently up the stairs.)  
But what?  
  
As COURAGE enters the hallway, the sounds of a litter box can be heard, followed by the rattling of glass.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
What is it doing in there?  
(Peeks inside.)   
  
The CAT can be seen staring at its reflection in the mirror.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Maybe Muriel's right.  
(Sighs.)  
Maybe it _is_ all in my head.  
(Begins to walk away.)  
  
The same evil growl stops COURAGE dead in his tracks.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
No way...  
(Looks back in the bathroom.)  
  
The CAT is transforming into an evil monster, puffed tail and all.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Holy cow!  
(Can't look away, despite the horror.)  
Ooh, that can't be good...  
  
The CAT turns and looks right at him.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Oh, hi.  
  
COURAGE stares at the CAT for a second, then turns and runs screaming down the hallway.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
AAHHH!  
  
MURIEL's high-pitched scream resonates from downstairs.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
(Stops, halfway to the attic. )  
Ooh, what now?  
  
COURAGE runs down the stairs, almost out of breath, and gasps when he sees MURIEL and EUSTACE are nowhere to be found.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Ooh!  
(Moans in horror as he heads back to the attic.)  
  



	6. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 6

6 INT. ATTIC - MOMENTS LATER  
  
A breathless COURAGE waits as his personal computer processes his typed request.  
  
COMPUTER  
You have a _what_ in your house?  
  
COURAGE  
(Speaking as he types.)  
A cat! A horrible, evil, and downright ugly cat!  
  
COMPUTER  
(Thinking.)  
May I suggest calling the pound?  
  
COURAGE  
(Still typing and speaking.)  
Not a house cat; an evil monster like _mutant_ cat!  
  
COMPUTER  
(Pausing again.)  
That's bad.  
  
COURAGE  
(Still typing and speaking.)  
And it has Muriel!  
  
COMPUTER  
That's also bad.  
  
COURAGE  
(Still typing and speaking.)  
And the farmer, too!  
(The COMPUTER doesn't respond.)  
Anyway, what should I do?  
  
COMPUTER  
(Thinking.)  
Well, I guess you should probably put the little beast back where you found it.  
  
COURAGE  
(Still typing and speaking.)  
It was outside, in the rain... Muriel found it.  
  
COMPUTER  
You don't have any idea where it came from?  
  
The growl sounds again, followed by MURIEL's scream, scaring COURAGE.  
  
COURAGE  
Ooh, I have to save Muriel!   
(Heads for the door.)  
  



	7. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 7

7 EXT. PORCH - MOMENTS LATER  
  
Outside, on the porch, the DOCTOR can be seen knocking on the door.  
  
DOCTOR  
Hello?  
(Peers through a window.)  
Is anyone home?  
  
The growl can be heard from somewhere below.  
  
DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
Mr. Hyde!  
(Breaks down the door and rushes in to see COURAGE, net in hand.)  
  
COURAGE  
Where did that stupid thing go?   
(Begins walking down the hallway.)  
Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...  
  
DOCTOR  
Hello, there.  
  
COURAGE  
(Jumps.)  
Oh!  
(Sighs in relief at the sight of the DOCTOR.)  
Oh, you scared me.  
(Looks at the audience.)  
I really need to get some more exercise...  
(Picks up his butterfly net.)  
You'd think fighting evil on a daily basis would do the trick...  
  
DOCTOR  
(Clearing his throat.)  
My name is Dr. Jekyll, M.D., and I was wondering if you happened to know the current whereabouts of a certain yellow cat.  
(Shows COURAGE a flyer.)  
_This_ certain yellow cat.  
  
The flyer shows the CAT's photo, with MR. HYDE written as the CAT's name.  
  
COURAGE  
(Shrugs.)  
Haven't seen it.  
  
Several weapons fall loudly to the floor from behind COURAGE's back.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Uh...  
(Looks up at DOCTOR JEKYLL, worried.)  
Have a nice day.  
  
The CAT's evil growl sounds again, followed by MURIEL's scream.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Then again...  
(Grinning sheepishly at the glaring DOCTOR.)  



	8. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 8

8 INT. BASEMENT - MOMENTS LATER  
  
In the basement, the evil CAT monster can be seen slowly approaching EUSTACE and MURIEL.  
  
MURIEL  
(Screaming.)  
AAHHH! HELP!  
  
COURAGE  
(Appearing with DOCTOR JEKYLL.)  
Stop right there, you felis domesticus!  
  
COURAGE backs away slightly as the CAT hisses at him, but remembers that MURIEL is in trouble, and heads for the CAT with a determined look on his face.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
The CAT looks down at him, very close to eating him whole.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Uh, Doc?  
  
DOCTOR JEKYLL can be seen rummaging through his bag.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
(Frantic.)  
Doc, in case you didn't hear me the first time, I said 'what are you waiting for?!'  
  
The CAT turns to DOCTOR JEKYLL, who quickly injects it right in its tail with an antidote, sending it back to normal size with a squeak.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Ha!  
(Looks down at the CAT.)  
  
DOCTOR  
(Frees MURIEL and EUSTACE.)  
I'm dreadfully sorry for my cat's cruel behavior. It was an untested formula, and it accidentally got spilled onto...  
(Notices EUSTACE's bad condition.)  
Um, I normally don't do this, being against code and all, but I couldn't help but notice your  
husband's poor condition.  
(Opens his bag again.)  
I've just developed this new formula, and, if you want, you're welcome to try it out...  
  
EUSTACE grabs it, interrupting, and swallows it in one gulp, despite COURAGE's protests.  
  
COURAGE  
Ooh, you shouldn't have done that...  
  
COURAGE prepares himself for the worst, but nothing happens, save the disappearance of Eustace's symptoms.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Whew!  
(Wipes his brow in relief.)  
  



	9. Courage, the Cowardly Dog, Scene 9

9 INT. BEDROOM - MIDNIGHT  
  
COURAGE is sleeping at the foot of MURIEL and EUSTACE's bed when he hears the toilet flush, followed by the same sound of rattling glass as before.  
  
COURAGE  
What's that?  
(Looks up to find EUSTACE gone.)  
Now where did he go?  
(Heads for the bathroom and peers inside.)  
  
EUSTACE is standing before the mirror.  
  
COURAGE (CONT'D)  
Whew. It's just you.  
(Looks at the audience.)  
I got scared for a second there.  
  
EUSTACE  
(Turns to face COURAGE, his face hideously twisted with evil.)  
Stupid dog, you made me look bad!  
  
COURAGE  
(Looks at EUSTACE, then at the audience, and lets out another howl.)  
Ooohh!  



End file.
